Newspapers or similar papers often comprise a plurality of sections, e.g. one main section and one or several supplementary sections such as a sports section and/or an economy section, where the different sections are inlaid in each other. Each section may e.g. be stapled, glued or just folded together. A first supplementary section may be positioned between the centre fold of the main section and a second supplementary section may be positioned between the centre fold of the first supplementary section etc, or the separate sections may be otherwise inlaid in each other. To separate the different sections from each other, a reader may search through the combined paper to find the different sections or shake the paper to allow the sections to fall out; the latter strategy only being convenient if the sections are internally fastened, e.g. stapled or glued, such that individual sheets of paper of the sections are not shaken free.
Rotary stapling machines for stapling a multi layer paper web are known in the art, see e.g. the publications WO 09/072,975, WO 09/072,976, US 2010/006617, WO 02/20229, WO 99/41049, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,474,221, 5,690,266, 3,762,622.